wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Firetrail4
|image= |caption=So... you tell us to spare you, but WHY? Kind of a herp derp ya know. |race=Sinspawn, Arrancar |theme=''Titanium'' - David Guetta & Sia (Link to video) |affiliation=Good |time=Legacy of the User Battle Force, A World Without Music |ability=Stability |meta=Final Fantasy, Bleach |style=Melee, caster, tank, support, glass cannon, assassin, offtank (not all at the same time) |tier= |irc=Firetrail4 }} (Firetrail for short, previously known as Sinspawn or his former self The King of Hueco Mundo or TKHM,) is an infamous neutral who is usually allied with the User Battle Force due to his past friendship with Timson. Backstory Firetrail used to be a human until the catastrophic events of 2012. During the Slide War, sea levels arose, and he found himself eaten alive by a shark. After his death, he started the slow ascension into a Hollow, a ruthless being who hungers for souls. However, he was not like the rest. Firetrail was born to fight and resist defeat, and as a result, he ascended much faster and without pain directly into a Gillian-class Menos Hollow, compromising many others who were also Hollowfying by absorbing their souls in the process. As a Menos, he consumed no human souls- only Hollows. Despite his strict "diet," he was able to level into a Vasto Lorde in just 154 days, breaking all Hollow records thus far. His strength increase didn't stop there- he ripped off his mask and became an Arrancar, then an Espada as other Hollows quickly realized his power. He was crowned King of Hueco Mundo when he killed the former king and forced his subordinates into exile. The friends he had in his human life became the Espada; everyone else was degraded into Numeros. Despite all of this, he still craved even more power. Without the consent of anyone, Firetrail took on monsters from different worlds, killing each and every one of them in cold blood. His biggest challenge was when he came across a Sinspawn- a mass of souls which resulted in a very high power level, higher than his own. Firetrail tried killing the Sinspawn, but he failed as another soul quickly took the place of the dead one. Finally, he was forced to surrender. The Sinspawn executed him by absorbing his soul. This proved to be a mistake, however, as even though Firetrail succumbed to many souls working against him, in the Sinspawn, the soul with the most power gains consciousness over the body. Firetrail simply laughed as he overtook the Sinspawn's body and realized what absolute power was all about. Powers & Abilities Summary If you thought Hedwig302's King of Hueco Mundo character was bad, this character will cause intense frustration and mental stress as he keeps you guessing about what he's going to do next. Every character has its shortcomings, and Firetrail's shortcomings are that he is too large in size to do any reliable combos and that he is an easy attack target. However, these minor inconveniences are overwhelmed by his insane qualities: the most forms of any character, very high and useful stat distributions, a gigantic movepool, and instant reliable healing. Although he can't serve the role as revenger, attacker, and defender at the same time, he can adjust his form and cumulatively adjust his stats to fit any role the team needs him for. These factors all help contribute to pull him ahead in competency lists, usually scoring top or very near top. It isn't a surprise that this character can hold his own against even the toughest villains and the Ubers of this roleplay, and his success will probably be undetrimented by future alterations to the metagame. Dare not underestimate Firetrail, or he will give you hell. Base Stats Gui Form |caption=The base stats of . }} Ammes Form |caption=The base stats of . }} Echuilles Form |caption=The base stats of . }} Geneaux Form |caption=The base stats of . }} Genais Form |caption=The base stats of . }} Resurrección |caption=The base stats of . }} Segunda Etapa |caption=The base stats of . }} Advanced Techniques Touching Explosions *INNATE: When Firetrail connects a physical attack with the opponent, there is a 10% chance that the move will also cause an explosion of reishi spikes, dealing 75% extra damage. Armor Change *TOGGLE: Firetrail can choose to activate any of the following effects, but only one at a time: :*Drains 35% of his defense and special defense to power up attack and special attack by the same amount. :*Drains 35% of his attack and special attack to power up defense and special defense by the same amount. :*Drains 20% of all his stats except speed to power up his movement and attack speeds by the same amount. Garganta Attack - No cooldown *ACTIVE: Firetrail opens 2 Gargantas that last for as long as he wants, and may throw basic attacks through them. Decacipation - No cooldown *ACTIVE: Firetrail kills off the opponent by brutal pulling decapitation. This attack works if the target is barely alive and will not come back again. Power Uppercut - 5 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Firetrail delivers a crushing upwards punch to a target, knocking them airborne and dealing 95 base damage. Pummel - 7.5 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Firetrail whacks an enemy with brute force, stunning them for 2.5 seconds and dealing 77 base damage. If the target is airborne, this move deals 30% more damage and grounds them. Powerbomb - 10 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Firetrail grabs the enemy and jumps in the air only to reintroduce the enemy's face to the concrete. This attack causes 100 damage, ignores the opponent's armor, and stuns the target for 5 seconds. The Peanut of Bitterness - 10 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Firetrail4 stuffs a bitter peanut in his opponent's mouth and closes it. The peanut then causes a corrosion in the opponent's body, causing them to panic and dealing 50 true damage over time while their regeneration is cut by 90%. Speed Slash - 12 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Firetrail disappears and slashes an enemy, dealing 100 base damage. This applies on-hit effects. *FIRST FORM ACTIVE: Firetrail disappears and slashes an enemy from four sides, dealing 70 base damage each. Each hit applies on-hit effects. Berserker's Roar - 20 second cooldown *PASSIVE: Firetrail gains the Berserker status, which makes it harder for enemies to block his attacks. This is lost on cooldown. *ACTIVE: Firetrail roars and knocks all enemies near him away. For every enemy knocked away, Firetrail gains 10 attack and ability power for 8 seconds, with his allies gaining half of that amount for 4 seconds. Impenetrable Barrier - 23 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Firetrail blocks off a large area of space with a huge barrier that lasts for 10 seconds. Alabarda de Salvajes (tr. "Halberd of Savages") - 45 second cooldown *PASSIVE: Firetrail passively gains 30 attack, 30 speed, and 15 attack speed. This is lost on cooldown. *ACTIVE: Firetrail summons a halberd and rushes at the enemy, causing his next basic attack to deal 30 extra base damage. His attack strength is increased at the cost of 5% of his Speed. Reishi Manipulation - 60 second cooldown *PASSIVE: Firetrail creates a barrier that negates the damage of any contact attacks with 40 base power or less. *ACTIVE: Firetrail can make any weapon with reishi. The reishi weapon lasts for 30 seconds. If the weapon is used to attack, it ignores armor or magic resistance, and if it is used to defend, it ignores bonus attack damage or ability power. Piercing Uppercut - 70 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Firetrail channels for five seconds, charging up a huge punch. At the end of that duration, he lashes out in front of him with a truly staggering punch that deals 245 base damage and ignores all of any targets' extra armor. Resurreccion - 100 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Firetrail absorbs his Zanpakuto's essence and spiritual energy and ascends to a higher level of power. McStabber - 125 second cooldown *PASSIVE: Firetrail passively gains 2.5% attack speed and 1.25% attack for every counter, block, and dodge he makes during the battle (caps at 50% movement speed and 25% dodge chance.) *ACTIVE: Firetrail4 stabs through all enemies within range of sight at supersonic speeds and kicks them all into each other for 300 base damage. Clone Armor - 240 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Firetrail splits himself in 3 clones and increases Attack and Sp. Attack for one, increases Defense and Sp. Defense for another, and gives the last one Speed. The clones then barrage the target with physical attacks. Die, you Tentacle Bastard! - 240 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Firetrail gives a targeted tentacle based opponent no time to react as all of their body's weak points are slashed, dealing 700 true damage. Limb Sacrifice - 360 second cooldown *PASSIVE: Firetrail gains 20 bonus health regeneration per 5 seconds during the cooldown. *ACTIVE: Firetrail sacrifices a limb that he holds (can be his or an enemy's) to gain a powerful 35% increase in every stat without any repercussions for 60 seconds. If the limb sacrificed is Firetrail's own arm, he cannot get it back until the upgrades have been used. Dismemberment - 360 second cooldown *PASSIVE: Firetrail's bloodlust increases after ripping a limb off, and goes into Berserker Status. *ACTIVE: Firetrail rips off one of his opponent's limbs. The Unfair Advantage - 2400 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Firetrail negates all damage done to his team and raises their stats by 40%. He also negates all crowd control. Any transformations by the opponent will also be negated. This can only be used when godmoding occurs. Firetrail takes a minute to charge the move. Fighting Soul *INNATE: When Firetrail is brought to 0 HP, he revives himself instantly at 50% of his maximum health. This effect has a 600 second cooldown. Bala - 0.1 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Firetrail fires a small blast of spiritual energy at the opponent, smashing them for 2 base special damage. It always scales with the opponent's weaker defense stat. Blast Spear - 15 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Firetrail throws an explosive spear of reiatsu that moves at the targeted location very slowly. When it hits a wall or enemy, it will explode, dealing 80 base damage to enemies nearby. If any enemy is directly hit, then suffer an additional 100 base damage. Death Lance - 20 second cooldown *ACTIVE: This can only be used while in Resurrección. Essentially a more powerful version of Blast Spear, Firetrail throws an explosive lance of reiatsu that moves quite slowly. When it hits a wall or enemy, it will explode violently, dealing 140 base damage to enemies nearby. If an enemy is directly hit, they suffer an additional 160 base damage. Zombie Punch - 40 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Firetrail infects his own hand, causing his next attack to deal a paltry 1 true damage. However, when punched, the enemy gains a Zombie debuff for 20 seconds, cutting their regeneration, attack, and defense by 40%. Exploding Lights - 88 second cooldown *PASSIVE: Firetrail passively gains 20% speed. This is lost on cooldown. *ACTIVE: Firetrail snags a target with tendrils, snaring them, and then throws a ball of unstable reishi inside their mouth, exploding and knocking them into the air while dealing 250 base damage and silencing them. Lance of Atrophy - 120 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Firetrail throws a crushing lance at an opponent, wasting away their regeneration for 15 seconds. Any heals done on the affected character are reduced to 0. Ley Inversa (tr. "Inverse Law") - 720 second (12 minute) cooldown *ACTIVE: Firetrail reverses the laws of physics right before an attack strikes him or right next to an enemy. Any enemies or attacks caught will be blown back at light speed until they hit an obstacle, in which they will suffer physical injuries based on the object of collision. Attacks that have been previously reflected, used by the user, or are ultimate physical moves cannot be reflected again via the use of Ley Inversa. Attacks reflected will deal: :*2x the original damage (melee physical) :*3x the original damage (ranged physical) :*5x the original damage (special) KFTW (Kamikaze For The Win!) - No cooldown *PASSIVE: After Firetrail uses this move, his teammates gain 10% attack and ability power. Shinigami, Hollow, and Quincy teammates gain double this amount. *ACTIVE: Firetrail4 rushes at an enemy and explodes with dark spiritual power, knocking both himself and the target out. It can only be used after the battle exceeds 2 hours. Pesquisa (tr. "Investigation") - 10 second cooldown *PASSIVE: Firetrail can home into the spiritual energy source of any enemy, granting him sight of them permanently, unless they actually become stealthed. *ACTIVE: Firetrail shoots an invisible sonar at an enemy, gauging their reiatsu level clearly, then gains 5% of that amount for 4 seconds. Reishi Channeling - 25 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Firetrail channels reishi into a fighter. If it is a teammate or himself, they are healed for 25% of their health; if it is an enemy, they are stunned for 2 seconds and have 25% reduced armor and special resistance. Slow Spell - 45 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Firetrail cuts the movement and attack speeds of up to 3 enemies to 20% for 7 seconds. Curaga - 45 second cooldown *PASSIVE: Nearby allies have double regeneration. *ACTIVE: Firetrail casts a powerful healing spell that heals either one ally for 600 health or all allies for 10% of their maximum health. Supporting Aura - 45 second cooldown *TOGGLE: Firetrail emits a powerful aura that gives 20%, 15%, and 10% of any three stats to all allies. He cannot switch these stats until he re-toggles. *RESURRECCION TOGGLE: Firetrail emits a more powerful aura that gives 50% of any three stats to all allies. He cannot switch these stats until he re-toggles. Esuna - 45 (heal) / 125 (attack) second cooldown *PASSIVE: Firetrail cannot be affected by non-volatile status conditions. *ACTIVE: Firetrail heals one of his allies, removing all crowd control, healing them for 10% of their health, and ridding them of all non-volatile status conditions. Time Spell - 125 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Firetrail freezes everyone in place, excluding himself, for 2 seconds. All enemies frozen have their armor and magic resistance reduced by 15. Demi - 300 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Firetrail uses his mana to open a small wormhole that sucks in 25% of all enemies' maximum health and suppress them for 3 seconds afterwards. Tracer Bombs - 420 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Firetrail4 summons 10 tracer bombs which all lock on to a single target and latch on to do 45 base damage each. Enemies can intercept a bomb for their ally. Holy - 720 second cooldown *PASSIVE: Firetrail emits an aura that lowers enemies' magic resistance by 20. This is lost during cooldown. *ACTIVE: Firetrail releases his aura to smite every enemy in his way, dealing a massive 700 (-3.5 for every 1% of health that the enemy has, down to a minimum of 350) base damage. Any enemies afflicted by his Lance of Atrophy or Zombie Punch technique take quadruple this amount in damage with no damage reduction. Firaga Avalanche - 7 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Firetrail makes icy rocks rain down onto an area, dealing 60 base damage to everything hit and stunning them for 1 second. If the enemies dealt damage within 5 seconds of being hit, the move's power doubles to 120. Blizzaga Plasmic Shot - 6 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Firetrail throws a small ball of electricity at an enemy, dealing 60 base damage and applying on-hit effects. Thundaga Wateraga Five Sharks of Shattered Waters - 240 second cooldown *ACTIVE: This can only be used while in Resurrección. Firetrail creates an illusionary five sharks at the targeted location, which have half of his stats each. These sharks can move along the floor and jump out at nearby enemies, dealing 95 base damage, and fearing them for 1.5 seconds. The sharks last 120 seconds or until they are defeated. Quakaga Gravija Category:Allies Category:Hollows